The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has triggered a corresponding and growing need for smaller sized photography modules. Such modules may comprise elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which may include not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics may present a challenging problem.
According to current technological development, such as the optical imaging lenses in Taiwan Patent No. M471594 and I424271, both of which relate to optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having six lens elements, the length of the optical imaging lens, from the object-side surface of the first lens element to the image plane is longer. These optical imaging lenses are too long for smaller sized mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need for optical imaging lens which may be capable to place with six lens elements therein, with a shorter length, while also having good optical characteristics.